Resealable bag-type containers (e.g., Ziploc® bags, a registered trademark of S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc.) are often formed of a laminated plastic film material, the various plies of the laminate having desired barrier and other properties to protect the contents stored therein. Typically, bag-type containers are provided with mouths or openings along a top edge of the containers. The mouths or openings are often defined by opposed wall panels of the containers which are adapted to be coupled together along the top edge in a closed position, or uncoupled in an open position.
To provide such a resealing function, the opposed wall panels of a given bag-type container are typically provided with a fastener including a single pair of complementary interlockable components. The fastener of the container is generally designed to enable a user to open the container by gripping the wall panels of the container with thumb and forefinger of each hand along the top edge and simply pulling the wall panels apart. This results in the separation of the interlockable components of the fastener, thereby providing access to the contents of the container through the open mouth. The bag-type container is then resealed by simply pinching the complementary pair of interlockable components together. Some other bag-type containers employ a zipper-type pull arrangement to seal the container.
Often, users of resealable bag-type containers will reuse a container, such as by turning the container inside-out. However, once the container is turned inside-out it is unable to be resealed, since the complementary interlockable components forming the fastener are now facing away from one another outside of the container.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fastener for use in conjunction with a resealable bag-type container which does not suffer from one or more of the above-noted problems exhibited by conventional fasteners for bag-type containers.